


Imagine Malec

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Imagine-Malec-Prompts fills, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my prompts from my blog imagine-malec-prompts.tumblr.com. Not in order of how they were requested,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Robert tells Alec he's not his son anymore because Alec is dating Magnus so where does Alec go to seek comfort? Magnus'

_How had this even happened?_

****

"Alexander! I did not say you could leave!"

 ****

_Right._

****

Alec balled his fists, refusing to turn around and swallowed. "I don't care. I'm going."

 ****

_He hadn't been thinking clearly. He was confused and hurt and probably crying._

****

His father's further insults and protests were drowned out by the rain as Alec shoved open the Institute door and stepped into the downpour. He had clutched his arms tighter around himself and bolted out of the courtyard; high on the adrenaline of anger and rushing blindly towards the only place he had ever felt welcomed. The place he was calling home anymore and the place where he knew his love was waiting.

 ****

_Magnus…_

****

The park was dark as he crossed it; spotting first Magnus' apartment across it and then the unmistakable figure in his path that made his boiling blood pound in his eardrums.

 ****

He should have gone back for help or something. But he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about hurting whoever insulted his boyfriend.

 ****

He remembered cursing. He really hadn't wanted to do any of this, not tonight, but he couldn't just leave it. Alone he was likely in trouble but he ignored his mind's cautions and continued acting on his rash emotions. He was envisioning the way his father had laughed at him and yelled those names in his face- thinking about how a less composed Shadowhunter might have plunged something in his chest, just as Alec was doing to this demon. He thought about the satisfaction such an action would bring but pictured the Clave reacting and he twisted his knife as he chocked back a sob. Such an act- would they kill him for it?

 ****

_Just like the demon would._

****

Would they torture him first because of the other rules he had broken?

 ****

_Just like the demon was._

****

He had spat and stared down at himself as he tried to collect what had happened. The demon was gone; disappearing in death before his eyes. But his chest ached and he sucked in a deep breath painfully. His pale, wet fingers slid over the blood on his shirt easily, and it was with slow steps that he finally made his way over to lean on a tree and inspect it through his spotting vision.

 ****

_So this was how it was going to be? Dead because of a fight with his dad. Dead because he had called Magnus such a thing-_

****

The Shadowhunter was breathing heavy now.

 

_How had this even happened?_

****

The demon was small and gone within two well aimed stabs.

 ****

_Had he been so distracted?_

****

Alec's body slumped back and he groaned out someone's name- he wasn't sure whose- before laying his head limply to the side. He didn't have the energy anymore.

 ****

_Magnus.._

****

+++++

 ****

When he woke, it was with a sharp gasp for air. His leg jerked and knocked something nearby, shooting pain up his leg that made him groan.

 ****

"Guys, he's awake!"

 ****

"Was that him?"

 ****

"Yeah!"

 ****

Alec turned towards the voices and was immediately smothered in a veil of black and blonde. "You're _alive_!" A familiar voice proclaimed.

 ****

"No duh!" Alec huffed. Jace released him and sat back, beaming. "What's going on?"

 ****

"Magnus found you bleeding to death in the park. I think that's _my_ line." Jace answered crossly. "What were you doing out there?"

 ****

His eyes darted to the door where Isabelle had just entered and he swallowed. "Dad and I got in a fight about Magnus. I left and.." He waved his hand defeatedly. "There was a demon and I wasn't thinking. Thought I could beat it."

 ****

Isabelle approached slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes smiling but face set in a serious expression Alec recognized. "What did you fight about?"

 ****

Jace glanced at her and then back to his brother. Alec sighed. "He told me fags weren't welcome in the Clave, and all this other typical stuff... Said I was disgracing him and then went off about Magnus being a-" he broke off, feeling his anger return, and just shook his head. "Let's just say I'm pretty sure I'm not welcome back there." Now that he thought about it, where was he anyway?

 ****

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look before they changed the subject and started asking him how he felt and offering to bring him this or that. He declined all of them, just wanting to know one thing. Having figured out where they were: it was obvious. The comforter had been changed and the room was rearranged. But it smelled the same. There was no doubt where he was. But then, where…?

 ****

"Where's Magnus?"

 ****

Both his siblings hushed. He heard other footsteps outside and instantly was tuned into it, trying to decide if it was coming closer or not. They stopped near the doorway and Alec craned to see who it was.

 ****

“Magnus?”

 ****

The warlock’s face appeared around the corner and Alec felt his heart thud. Jace stood from his chair and stepped off to the end of the bed, as if he could see, as Alec did, that he really wanted to embrace the now-awake Shadowhunter. Isabelle followed, and as Magnus came over to the bed they inched around the room and out the door. Alec thanked them silently for their perceptiveness (for once).

 ****

Magnus’ arms were warm when he hugged Alec and his skin was a welcome comfort as his nose dug into Alec’s neck and inhaled his smell. “Alexander.. I was so scared when I found you.” his voice was slightly shaking.

 ****

Alec shook his head as best he could. “How long was I out?”

 ****

“A few days. I stopped counting.”

 ****

“Did Jace and Isabelle give you any trouble?” He murmured back. His hands dug into the warlock’s back and pulled him up onto the bed so they could hold tighter.

 ****

Magnus chuckled. “Do you think they did? Jace was nothing but trouble. He nearly destroyed my house two days ago. I think it was two days at least.. But really, they weren’t here most the time.” he ran a hand up and petted the nape of Alec’s neck. “I was too busy trying to make sure you stayed stable and weren’t disturbed. I was afraid you’d never wake up.”

“What happened to me?” Alec asked, pulling back. “I know the demon attacked me, but…” Subconsciously, his fingers traced down to his chest and he blushed slightly when he saw the obvious scarring on his bare torso. Magnus’ joined his soon after and he felt warmth spread from the warlock to him; that was the first time he realized his whole body seemed to be abnormally cold.

 ****

“It punctured your lung.” Magnus answered comfortingly. “You really need to stop getting stabbed in the chest.” they both laughed, fingers gently twining together on the mattress. “What were you doing out there anyway? I got some of it when I went to tell your parents about you…”

 ****

“I was coming here. My dad.. I didn’t want to be there. I wanted to be with you.”

 ****

Magnus tipped up his chin and smiled at him before kissing his lips. “Silly Shadowhunter… You know all the stuff he said isn’t true right?”

 ****

“But it is-”

 ****

“No.” Magnus gave him a stern stare, holding his head tightly to prevent him from looking away. "It isn't true. Do you understand me, Alexander?" Alec weakly nodded. "You are allowed to do what you want. If he is ashamed then that is his fault. You are a great Shadowhunter and a great mind to have on the Clave. This is his loss."

 ****

Alec smiled softly and leaned forward onto Magnus with a sigh. "I'm glad I have you. You make me feel so much better even if I don't totally believe you."

 ****

"Well you should. I only speak the truth."

 ****

He relaxed into the gentle back touches he received and Magnus bent down to kiss the back of his neck. "Sorry for scaring you. And I'm sorry for what he said about you, too."

 ****

"No harm done. It isn't anything I haven't been called before."

 ****

"That doesn't make me feel better." **  
**

The warlock hummed agreement, but smiled. "Well maybe this will teach you not to go running around at night. I couldn't even take advantage of the fact your clothes were wet clinging to you because you were dying."

 ****

Alec snorted, immediately covering his mouth to try and hide it. "Sure, sure. We wouldn't have this problem though if I just lived here." **  
**

"This is true." **  
**

"And my dad basically disowned me.."

 ****

"Also true."

 ****

Alec peered up from his hunched over position and gave a lopsided smile. Magnus groaned dispite his grin. "Don't make that face, you know I can't resist it _darling_."

 

 **  
**"I know."


	2. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something post CoLS where Magnus sees Alec with someone else and decides to get Alec back

_I am not jealous._

_Not at all._

_Alexander is perfectly capable of doing whatever he likes with whomever._

_And I-well, I am a High Warlock. I don’t need some teenager to make myself happy. I can have anyone at my feet and that’s how it is going to be._

_That was the problem though._ His conscious reminded himself.

It was ignored.

He grinned and straightened his jacket haphazardly, with shaking fingers as he lengthened his steps and strode across the coffee shop to the order counter. He heard a laugh from his right and ignored the way his heart quickened- the way his stomach sent up adrenaline that made his palms sweat. Alec hadn’t noticed him yet. Why should he? He was seated across from a very attractive young man- though if Magnus was correct he was indeed a very mundane attractive young man. That relationship would go over worse than theirs. 

The thought only made him remember the day that Alec had come out- the day he had kissed him before the Clave. It had been the best moment of Magnus’ long, tiring life. (Well, except for that  _other_  night Alec had come out of his shell.)

The feeling of Alec’s lips haunted him as he ordered his coffee- _caramel, cream, extra whipping on top_ -and the warlock couldn’t help but rub at his temple as if that would dispel the image of those blue eyes gazing up at him mid-moan while their bodies frantically searched together. It was never enough. Magnus always wanted more and Alec always gave it because he wanted him to be happy. Always just wanted Magnus to be happy. 

He smiled at the girl behind the counter when she returned with his drink and he promptly grabbed two coffee straws before spinning and leaving out the door he had entered in.

Or, that was the plan.

"Shit! Watch where you’re going!" Someone snapped. And Magnus had all of two seconds to process that the tan hand grabbing for napkins and the deep, amber coloured hair belonged to someone very familiar before Alec’s new boyfriend was cusing up a storm to the (slightly, only because of his heeled boots) taller man. 

Magnus blinked at him and continued to take in the incident. Red had spilled his own drink on himself when Magnus had turned, and apparently felt the need to blame him for it. He narrowed his eyes and tched. “I knew perfectly well where I was going. You just so happened to be in the way. And now your poor coffee has paid for it.”

Red snapped his head up. His eyebrows were pressed down in anger and his eyes- goodness. 

_This must be what looking in a mirror feels like._

His eyes, although mundane, were a very bright, very alluring yellow colour that he had never seen on a human. To say they weren’t beautiful would have been a lie, but Magnus felt an incredible swell of pride when he realized what was going on here. 

Alec was trying to replace him. And not in the move on way either.

That would explain why he was dating a mundane. The boy wasn’t an idiot. He knew he would be punished for that relationship worse than his with Magnus- 

Magnus smirked.

"What the hell is funny?" Red snapped. 

"Nothing." Magnus quipped eagerly. His heart was pumping with excitement. How could he best play this out.. "Just admiring your eyes. They look quite alike my own," 

That seemed to soften the mundane and he straightened. “Yeah,I guess.” He responded carefully. 

"I would bet there are quite a few people who would date you just for that."

The look on Red’s face changed instantly and Magnus felt sick. He knew that look. “Yeah, there are.” Don’t say it. ”Quite a few actually. People use them as a lure to start hitting on me. Are you one of those?”

Magnus felt his eyebrows raise, surprise scorning his face. “Excuse me?”

Red took a few steps closer and eyed his companion with a sly expression. “I can go if you’re the type for just a quickie.”

"You were here with someone last I checked."

Red waved a hand and rolled his eyes. “He won’t notice. Never does.”

_You asshole._ Magnus wanted to scream. _How dare you do that to him. You don’t deserve even a second of Alec’s attention._

His rant was interrupted by a soft voice, and suddenly it felt like his world was crashing- and Alec was rubbing at the spill on his boyfriend and saying things about not picking fights- telling him that it was an accident- trying to be attentive and trying to be the caring, quiet boy-

It was all a lie.

Magnus could see it in his eyes. He could tell Alec wanted him to leave. He was making the Shadowhunter nervous. He was making him feel and remember and regret and Magnus loved it.

"Alexander."

The couple turned half way back to the warlock. Red glared and put an arm around Alec, as he finally realized that these two obviously knew each other. Alec’s eyes were flashing with fear. His heart was racing.

It was obvious, and Magnus loved it.

"Alec." He amended. "We- can we talk?"

He felt himself at a loss. What should he say? Should he tell him he couldn’t stop thinking about him? Tell him he went to bed every night wondering what time Alec would slip in with him?

Alec turned and said something to Red. The mundane scowled and said something back. Alec sent him a look that said not to argue, so he listened: not without a quick, rather sloppy kiss though. Magnus felt sick again.

Alec lead him to the backdoor and suddenly they were back there- to the place where Magnus had broke up with him. He could feel the damp mist and could see Alec’s tears falling from his blue eye. He could feel the dark impending crush in his heart, and soul, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace his Shadowhunter and say he was sorry.

But the words caught and Alec spoke first.

"Magnus, I would appreciate if you didn’t draw me from personal matters if it isn’t for business." He said stiffly.

Magnus could practically see his veins throbbing. The boy was nervous. The boy was confused.

He was still in love.

Magnus bit his lip for the first time in his life. “Alec. I’m sorry about what happened.”

"Magnus, _please_ , not-“

"No!"

Alec stared at him. Magnus took a deep breath.

"No."

And before either of them could blink Alec was backed into the brick wall of the opposite building. Their fingers tangled in hair and their tongues met in the Shadowhunter’s mouth. Magnus felt his body responding. It always did. Alec could turn him into a muddled mess with just one look. Could set his knees shaking like a skeleton with one touch. Could make him ache and hot like a virgin, with just one word. He _wanted_ him. And he could tell Alec wanted him too. The passion was all over his kiss.

But he broke away and gasped for air and pushed at Magnus anyway.

"Magnus, I am with someone else now, I can’t- I can’t do this-"

"But you want to." Magnus panted.

Alec looked at him through his eyelashes. He swallowed hard and blinked to hold back clear tears. “I- Magnus.. You hurt me. And I know I hurt you, I have wanted to say sorry- but I can’t. We can’t. We can’t be together.”

"Why?"

"Because you’re immortal!" Alec cried. "I don’t wanna sit around getting old while you stay this way! You’re beautiful Magnus, but I won’t always be. You will become bored when I can’t keep up with you. You will become tired of me!" The pain in his voice made the warlock want to cry too, but he didn’t. Alec sniffed and with a start he realized this was the first time he had seen the boy sob while angry. "I love you." He whispered. "But it can’t happen."

He made to leave, quick, but Magnus snatched his wrist and pulled him back. They were kissing again and clawing to hold closer-harder, more passionately- but nothing was enough. Magnus brushed back Alec’s bangs and kissed his face and caressed his back and whispered soothing love song promises. He had never been more sure of anything.

They belonged together.

“ _Please_.” He whispered back. “ _Please. Alexander_. I love you. I can’t promise anything, because you are constantly in danger’s way. You’ve almost died twice since we met, at least. But I love you. And I want to be with you. I meant what I said before. There _won’t_ be a next time. You are it. You are my life and my love. Forever.”

The words silenced Alec. Magnus knew he was weighing things in the way that Shadowhunters did. But he could tell what Alec wanted to say back and he smiled.

Finally the boy fell in his arms weakly and cried some more. And Magnus comforted him as best he could all the while.

When he was composed he found Red-who was actually named Sam-and told him what was going on. Minus the magic and immortality and such. Sam was upset, obviously, but then Magnus told Alec about his boyfriend’s affairs and the deal was done. The two left before something really bad went down.

They walked in silence, hand in hand much to Magnus’ pleasure. And when they arrived at home Alec apologized more times than he had ever thought possible. But they loved the way they knew they were meant to and the warlock promised everything would be okay. Nothing was perfect in their world. Nothing was for sure. But they would be okay. They were together.

And that was all that mattered.


	3. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec forgets who Magnus is.

There he was.

Beautiful as ever.

His eyes glowing and his hair hardly brushed in days; jeans full of holes and sweater just hiding his muscles. But he looked so _amazing_ Magnus swore he couldn’t breathe for several minutes.

Several minutes of which he was standing in the middle of a crosswalk.

When he came to he sprinted across the road as gracefully as he could and tried to catch up to the Shadowhunter. He was walking with Jace with his shoulders slumped and hands stuffed in his pockets. The blonde boy was animatedly describing something that apparently he found ridiculously funny. Alec didn’t appear to feel the same way.

"Alec!" He tried to catch the boy’s attention but the street was crowded and loud and he could tell Jace was taking most his attention. Magnus huffed. He hadn’t seen Alec in several weeks due to a Clave meeting in Idris, and he was hoping they would spend some time cuddling together when he got back.

Well to be totally honest he knew very well cuddling meant less of hugging and sighing and soft kisses between movie scenes and more along the lines of shoving Alexander onto the bed and not letting him leave for several hours until he was thoroughly marked on every inch of skin.

He pushed his way through a group of people who were passing around a cigarette, hurrying towards his boyfriend. “Alec!” He scoffed again at no answer. “Jace!”

Lo and behold, the blonde boy did stop and turn, but not enough to see. However it shut him up and Alec was now half turned as well.

"Alexander!"

The blue eyed boy tipped his head curiously. Finally he looked all the way, and their eyes met. Magnus sighed. He approached them and reached out to bring the boy to his chest. His arms circled his waist and he pressed his nose to his hair with an inhale. “Alexander. I’ve missed you so much.”

He should have noticed. Should have felt the way his back went tense. Should have noticed his lack of response. Should have heard him mouth something to Jace over his shoulder.

But weather he didn’t notice or just didn’t want to think about it, it didn’t change that the Shadowhunter pulled back awkwardly and eyed Magnus; confused.

"How was Idris, darling?" Magnus continued, brushing at his bangs. "And Isabelle said you ran into demons as soon as you returned. How did that go?"

Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times. His eyes were frantically searching Magnus and Jace- looking, looking for something…

"Alec," came Jace’s voice stiffly. "Magnus was trying to reach you but remember I have your phone.." Magnus could hear the lie. Could hear the way he stressed the warlock’s name. Something wasn’t right.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. A slight spark of recognition passed his face and then he blinked. “Magnus.”

"Yes?"

"…Magnus Bane. The High Warlock."

"Yes, Alexander…"

"It’s Alec."

Now Magnus was worried. “I know dear. But I always call you Alexander..” He reached up and took hold of his upper arms. “Are you okay, Alec?”

"I’m sorry, I-" he shook his head weakly and gave a half shrug. "I don’t.. I mean, I know of you but…" Magnus felt his heart start thudding painfully. "I don’t know you. This is the first time we have met."

"What-" agitated, he turned to Jace, who bit his lip and adverted his eyes. "-Alexander, you’re my boyfriend. You came out gay in front of the Clave by kissing me-"

Jace made a choked noise. “Magnus, the Demon attack.. We still don’t know how, but something happened. He barely remembered anything. We were hoping that you wouldn’t see him until they came back.”

The warlock went silent. His eyes were wide and he was sure his mouth was hanging open as he looked at his lover. Alec looked guilty, and was chewing his lips like he wanted to remember. But he didn’t. And he might not ever.

He tentatively placed a hand on Magnus’ arm. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember you.”

Jace took Alec away before anything else could be said. And Magnus was left to return to his loft.

Alone.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec gets hit on. Magnus gets jealous.

"Do you know him?"

"No, Magnus. Why would you ask that?"

"Because he keeps staring at you."

Alec sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He set his book back on the shelf of the store and moved to leave with the warlock on his heels. “Why do you keep pestering me about people today? First the girl at the coffee store and then the guy at the bus stop- now this. What’s gotten into you? _Should_ I know them?”

"No." Magnus replied with a cocky flick of his hair. "No you should not. You should only associate with me and only talk to me."

Alec raised one eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I can’t stay locked up in your loft forever.”

When the warlock smirked he received a smack on the arm. “I can’t!” He said with an air of finality. “Just tell me what the problem is. Do _you_ know them?”

"No. I wish not to either."

"Tell me what you are so strung out over."

Magnus stopped when Alec did and leaned back on one foot. He raised his eyebrows; hoping to distract the Shadowhunter by gazing over his mostly bare (only because of the intense heat) arms. He delighted in his boyfriend’s blush but the demanding glare didn’t leave his pretty face and Magnus grumbled something before answering. “Nothing, Alexander.”

"There is something "

"Nope."

"We aren’t five Magnus, answer me."

"Well I know you aren’t, darling. You proved that well enough last night. My poor ass took quite a beating."

Alec’s whole face turned deliciously pink and the warlock watched the few people near them inch away in horror at his blunt statement. The blue eyed boy grappled for his arm and began dragging him away from the area as quickly as he could.

They didn’t stop moving until they were at least twenty feet from the area- at a place Magnus knew very well. It was a corner near the park where the two often met for the start of dates, or parted ways at the end of one. Alec was fond of it due to his and Jace’s childhood fights they often had to take outside- which to Maryse meant in the courtyard and to them meant five blocks away. Magnus smiled as he remembered Alec’s face during said storytelling.

It wasn’t for a few more moments that he realized he was the only one having sweet memories, and Alec was actually not focused on him at all- but rather, on a tall Shadowhunter who looked like he had just come running across the city. Magnus didn’t recognize him, but he set a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t name. The Shadowhunter was probably as tall as Jace- but built more like Alec, and was laughing at something the blue eyed boy had said moments before. Alec didn’t look particularly uncomfortable but his eyes were darting around awkwardly.

Magnus was content to remain hanging back until their catch-up was through, but that was before the brunette’s hand left his side and started petting at Alexander’s sleeve, commenting on how he was wearing more of a different style lately; and the warlock didn’t miss the green eyes grazing Alec’s exposed collarbone either. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms tensely.

"Ah, Damien," Alec coughed. He gestured to Magnus and the warlock took his head elegantly before approaching his side. "This is Magnus Bane." he flushed, and Magnus waited for him to finish the thought stuck in his throat.

Damien didn’t.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bane." Damien greeted cheerfully. "I’m told you’re quite handy to have around."

Magnus blinked his eyes slowly, slightly snobbish, in the way that Isabelle did when Alec didn’t understand her fashion tips. He watched Damien take in his makeup and felt a swell of pride. “It is anyone’s _honour_ to have me around.” he amended the statement so it didn’t make him sound like a trophy wife. “How do you know Alexander?”

"Ah, we met in Idris this last meeting." Damien smiled at the shorter boy and Magnus felt his gut wrench at the shy look that passed his boyfriend’s face. "He’s just so delightful and smart too! Not to mention strong. I haven’t ever seen someone best Jace so fast!"

"Yeah, well," Alec shrugged, trying to sound humble. "It was only because he was distracted."

"Whatever, Alec." Damien snorted.

Magnus remained silent as they kept talking about something or other. He tried to remain calm but the more the brunette left lingering touches on _his_ Shadowhunter, the more he wanted to burst him into flames and be rid of him. As the touches became increasingly more personal his torture plans became more and more bloody.

Finally, he had had enough- Damien’s lopsided stance and gestures made it obvious what he was planning on doing next and Magnus wasn’t going to let him.

He grasped Alec’s hand and wrenched him away just before Damien could alternately brush his bangs away and swipe at his ass; pulling him against his side with a killer glare. “Hey, woah pal,” Damien laughed. “What’s the deal?”

"The _deal, pal,”_ Magnus hissed. “Is you’re blatantly hitting on my boyfriend.”

Damien stared. Alec looked like he was going to be sick.

"Wait, Alec, they were true?" Damien gasped.

Alec slowly nodded. “I came out a few months ago..”

The brunette man shifted around, uncomfortable, muttering things before finally excusing himself and storming away. Magnus smirked.

"Magnus, I have never seen you jealous before."

The warlock looked and was surprised to see Alec smiling. He grinned back and kissed his temple.

"And that’s why I want you locked in my bedroom. You’re beautiful, and naïve, and you’re mine. _All mine_. Okay?”

Alec giggled just barely, but allowed himself to be kissed. “Geez. I’m not going anywhere. No one has my attention but you.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Finalizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec convinces Magnus to get another cat. Chairman meow gets mad.

"Hey, Magnus?"

The warlock, who was laid out on his bed with one arm playing with Alec’s hair, drawled lazily in response.

"Well, I was just thinking.." Alec continued. "You know, a lot of times when a couple starts living together, they get something to symbol it."

"I can materialize whatever you want, dear," Magnus whispered back as he pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. "Just tell me."

"No, I mean.. We should go and actually get it."

"Get what?"

"A pet."

That got Magnus’ attention, and he slowly up onto his side to look down at where a still sleepy eyed Shadowhunter was curled up against his chest. “A pet?”

"Yeah. Many couples buy a pet to signify that they are together and living with one another." Alec replied, slightly lazy. He started drawing patterns in the post-sex sweat on his warlock boyfriend’s stomach. "It would be fun to go pick out a hamster or something together."

"A hamster? Chairman would eat it alive." Magnus laughed.

"Well, maybe a bird." Alec groaned. He rolled closer to Magnus and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s collar.

"Again…"

"Hm."

Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair and tipped his head back. Slowly he kissed down the Shadowhunter’s face, to his neck; craning the boy farther as needed. Alec moaned sleepily in response. “Magnus,” he groaned, half complaining and half out of the neck kissing. “We should get ready and go to the store.”

"Do you even know where to buy a pet?"

"Yeah," Alec gasped. "A pet store. It’s a mundane thing."

Magnus pulled Alec’s hair slightly and kissed him hard before grinning and rolling them so Alec was pressed into the mattress. “Sure, we can go. But you might have to persuade me first.”

Alec laughed. “Of course I do.”

+++++

When the two finally rolled out of their sheets, they made their way out to the pet store that Alec had spoken about. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was cute and the shop owner was nice (even if Magnus didn’t like him quite obviously hanging around the Shadowhunter), and within ten minutes Alec had effectively convinced Magnus to leave with a new, tiny fluff of grey fur.

Back at the loft, then men set the cat out of the transfer carrier and sat on the couch to await Chairman’s reaction to the new animal. The grey cat curiously peered around at the furniture and finally decided it was safe before parading off excitedly around the room.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec close to him. “I think this will be good. Chairman could use a companion, since we are going out more often.”

Alec nodded. “Told you.”

The warlock laughed and pulled on his hair; tipping the Shadowhunter’s head to the side so he could kiss him. “You were right love. I don’t know why I doubted you.”

They shared a few more affectionate kisses before a loud noise broke their bliss and they turned to see Chairman Meow running from the bedroom. He launched himself up onto the couch and curled up on Alec’s lap. Almost immediately after, the grey kitten followed clumsily. Alec couldn’t help laughing at the string of glitter behind them. “Looks like someone found your party supplies.”

Magnus groaned but smiled and stood to go clean up. As he did, he scooped up the kitten and started talking to it in baby words.

Alec petted Chairman languidly and tried to calm down the older cat. It seemed he wasn’t too happy about the new houseguest yet, but hopefully he would get used to him in time. Leaving them alone probably wasn’t the best idea at the moment though, seeing how it looked like Chairman thoroughly wanted the kitten dead. He continued to attempt soothing the white cat, talking to it quietly and reassuringly.

A good ten minutes later Chairman was breathing normally and had relaxed in Alec’s lap lazily. When Magnus finally emerged from the bedroom with the kitten, it was sound asleep and the taller man placed it on the couch gently. “Is Chairman napping?”

Alec shook his head but it was no need as the cat stood on his own and stalked over to examine the bundle of grey sprawled on it’s back. “No. So how are you going to get them to learn to get along?”

"I’m going to lock them together until they get along." Magnus murmured. He put his hands on his hips and sent Chairman a pointed look that said not to argue with him, and the white cat grumbled in response.

"Magnus you realize if you do that one of them is likely to end up dead…"

"Nonsense Alexander. Trust me."

"Last time I heard that sentence it was right before I ended up walking around the Institute in rainbow leather hot pants and fishnet stockings-"

"And I was right wasn’t I?" Magnus smirked. "You _did_ look simply delicious.”

"And I also had to explain to Jace that I didn’t have a night job as a striper!"

"Oh come now. He just liked the view too much."

Alec blushed and rolled his eyes. “You mean when you pushed me down in front of him or when I tripped up the stairs?” He asked sarcastically.

Magnus chuckled. “Both.” He picked up both cats and sauntered off to the guest room to shut them inside as he had said he would do. Alec heard him scolding Chairman and giving explicit details about what would happen if they didn’t start getting along. A few minutes later his warlock returned; waving his hand to magically lock the room. They settled into the couch together and Alec sighed.

"Do you think they’ll listen?"

"They better."

"What did you threaten them with?"

"I told Chairman you wouldn’t come over anymore and he would be stuck with dry, gross cat food until the end of his days." Magnus laughed. "Since he only gets feed table scraps by you, I assumed it was a good bargaining chip. I was correct."

Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen.”

"And you love me." Magnus huffed back with a soft kiss. "Now what should we do while they are getting acquainted?"

"We have to be able to hear in case things go south.."

Magnus grinned rather wickedly. “I can take care of that.”


	6. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a Lips of an Angel by Hinder songfic please!

It was the footsteps crossing his floor that woke him first; heading towards his bathroom on the pads of their feet lightly, but it was his phone vibrating on the nightstand that made his eyes slide open and his arm grudgingly reach out from under the covers.

The bright screen burned his eyes, but he would have recognized the face that peered at him from above the ‘accept’ and ‘decline’ even if he had been asleep. His heart jolted and he was immediately glad that they had slept in the guest bedroom and not Magnus’ (though he still wasn’t sure why). His tan finger slid the accept button and then lifted it to his ear slowly.

"Alec?" He cringed at the dryness of his voice and cleared it before repeating the name.

He heard something on the other line and then that beautiful, accented voice was flittering through his speaker and he practically sighed with the rush this boy’s voice gave him. He made out his name and a few other stammers before Alec was making an indistinct noise and Magnus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alec, hey. Calm down. Are you okay?" He groaned.

It took him a moment to coax the boy to stop his tears and then gently he changed the subject so as to cheer up his ex boyfriend. The Shadowhunter tread on about a dream he had been having- a sweet, amazing, wonderful dream that had been exactly what Magnus had been wishing for just before bed. He smiled as he listened and slowly up on the edge of the guest mattress with a glance over his shoulder toward the doorway.

"Magnus?"

The warlock melted under the way the boy said his name; eyes fluttering with both nervousness and elation. “Yeah?”

"I just… I miss you." His voice broke on the second to last word and Magnus felt his chest ache. "I miss you.."

"Hey, hey," Magnus cooed softly. "Shh. Babe it’s okay… Don’t cry." If he could see Alec he had a feeling those blue eyes would be tear filled and wide; red rimmed. "I miss you too." He replied breathlessly, with all the honesty he knew how to muster. "I swear it."

Alec gulped on the other side with a sniff and then another clack noise suggesting he had sat his phone down to shift position wherever he was. “I… I still love you.”

Magnus found a smile breaking on his face. He blinked slowly and glanced at his bedside table where all his kept belongings of the Shadowhunter laid in the drawer. “I know.. Believe me, I do too.”

The following silence made butterflies well up in his stomach as he listened to Alec breathe and occasionally suck in air as was common after a crying attack. He heard the shaking of his movements though and could tell he was trying not to break down. They didn’t talk for some time- but Magnus heard the words Alec wanted to ask. Heard all the questions he had asked before; and pursed his lips carefully. How badly he wanted to quell those insecurities was only rivalled by his desire to just walk into the Institute at the very moment and fall into bed beside his Shadowhunter; hold him in his arms and tangle their fingers together on the pillow. But there was nothing he could say- not without definitely giving himself away should his companion hear- and besides… Alec knew what he would say anyway. The boy was incredibly perceptive.

Magnus stood and walked over to the far wall, wandered into the second closet and into the back, furthest rows of clothes. His fingers ran over the materials with another smile. Several of the outfits in this closet belonged to the boy on the phone with him; but he would never in a million years admit it to him.

"Alexander." He whispered, passionate as he ever was. He heard Alec perk up and grinned wider. "I love you."

Alec’s intake of breath gave away he was close to happy tears. “I- I love you too..”

"Relax, and go back to sleep.. I’ll visit you soon. Promise."

"Okay." Alec was finally smiling too and Magnus sighed with relief. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

And as he hung up, retreating back to bed, he realized one very painful; very true thing.

He would never not love Alexander Lightwood.


	7. Who's getting married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some years after City of Heavenly Fire Magnus get's an invitation for Alec's wedding.

Magnus was hardly expecting any surprises today. He had several boring and trivial client calls to deal with, and planned a scheduled nap at two, but aside from that he was just hoping on the same thing as usual.

That being said, mail being fire cast into his room was near the top of his list of unexpected things.

The envelope was a deep, stark black with a pearly iridescent blue seal on the back. He was surprised it wasn’t scorched from the delivery, but he didn’t let it concern him as he tore into it delicately with his painted fingernails.

His heart sank with each word he read, until finally it was deep in his gut. His limbs throbbed with pain and his knees shook, his heart pounding. The warlock fumbled over to the bed until his knees hit it and fell on it weakly.

Alec…

Alec’s wedding…

Alec’s wedding?

Magnus shuddered.

Alec’s wedding! He was getting married? To who? How was this even possible? Had he decided he wasn’t gay after all? Had his parents convinced him otherwise?

Or had the Clave made it legal for men to marry?

The thought of Alec is someone else’s arms, even after all these years made his stomach whirl uncomfortably. He had thought he was done with the black haired boy on that night in the alley. Thought he had tossed away all those feelings forever.

Apparently not.

The invitation was addressed from Isabelle, so his money was on a bet that Alec didn’t know he had received it. But…

He pursed his lips. As much as it was hurting to think about…

It would be a shame not to go.

——

The day was bright and sunny. Thin clouds floated by the sky on the breeze; and as Magnus strolled up to the Institute doorstep in his black, silver studded leather pants and blue belt around his hips loosely. His black dress boots clucked on the sidewalk as he headed for the doorway; eyes trained on the Lightwood sister at the top of the steps.

"Magnus." She murmured. Her eyes were narrow but her lips were smiling, voice full of the tone someone uses when greeting an old friend. "How are you?"

"A little apprehensive." Magnus admitted. Her smiled grin slightly and he allowed his own to do the same. Over her shoulder her saw Jace strutting around in a black suit with a bright blue bow tie that stood out against the black dress shirt under it. The blonde boy was grinning and laughing with someone he couldn’t see but had a feeling it was Clary if the feeling in his eyes was any judge.

Isabelle stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. “Well come in.”

Magnus glanced around awkwardly as he did so. The inside was decorated with all sorts of silly things that he knew had to have been Jace’s doing, like streamers and balloons strung from the ceiling and walls. However the place wasn’t crowded at all. Magnus frowned. Was he that early..?

Isabelle made no comment as she lead him farther into the Institute. They wove around a lot of hallways before she finally stopped him at one, giving him just a smile and a ‘wait here’ that made him raised an eyebrow curiously. The girl disappeared a moment later and the warlock folded his arms loosely.

It wasn’t much longer than he heard someone loudly protesting around the corner, followed by someone laughing and Isabelle’s unmistakable scolding that he had grown so used to back when dating Alec.

The reminder made his chest tighten and he remembered just why he was here.

Who was Alec marrying anyway?

He had expected to see the pair exchanging some kind of words, or one of them standing pacing nervously (as grooms tended to do). No such sign was around though. In fact he had only seen Isabelle and Jace and Clary…

The warlock glanced behind himself curiously. Wait. No one was here. So unless Jace was the one marrying Alec…

Had Isabelle-?

“Magnus?”

This time Magnus’ heart stopped and when his veins boiled it was with excitement. He turned again and froze when he saw Alec coming towards him. His ex boyfriend was wearing a suit like Jace’s, but with a blue shirt under it and no tie. His hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed and his face had some makeup on it that Magnus recognized as his sister’s. “Alec,” he murmured. “What’s going on?”

“I.. was gonna ask you that. What are you doing here?”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. “Isabelle sent me an invitation to your wedding.”

Alec’s eyes blew wide and he gaped for a few minutes awkwardly. “Wh- My wedding? I’m not getting married-”

“Not today.”

“What?”

Magnus smirked. “I think I know what’s going on here.” He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. He tried to convey his idea through expression and Alec stared at him for just a moment longer before understanding dawned on his features.

“Oh..”

The Shadowhunter flushed and glanced away. “Alec,” Magnus began. “I.. I was wrong to send you away that night. I was wrong to not listen to you.. I have never stopped loving you. I tried, believe me. But I couldn’t..”

The corners of Alec’s mouth twitched up and he laughed bashfully. “I know.. I never did either.” He took hold of Magnus’ other hand gently. “So.. I guess one of us.. should do it now. Just to entertain her.”

Magnus took both of Alec’s hands and pulled him close before slowly dropping to one knee and smiling up at his Shadowhunter. “Alexander… We have faced trials, and I can’t say there won’t be more, but will you marry me and spend your life with me as long as we live?”

Alec’s face burned a darker colour but he bit his lip and nodded excitedly. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, Magnus.” he fell down too and embraced the warlock tightly. “I’ve missed you so much..”

Magnus petted the boy’s hair softly. “I’ve missed you too. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags.”


	8. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time Alec sees Magnus without any makeup *you take my breath awaay* thank youu :)

Magnus was gorgeous.

Everyone knew it. It was plain and obvious. 

Why else would so many people hover around his parties- or turn up on his doorstep with a very trivial request for him- 

Alec would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little anxious sometimes. 

But he trusted Magnus, or he tried to, and he believed that the warlock wasn’t up to anything. After all, why else would he openly welcome Alec over at anytime of the day? And he definitely wouldn’t give him a key if he could walk in on something, potentially. 

That was why today he didn’t bother ringing the buzzer as he usually did, he simply waltzed on in. Or more likely he walked in as casually as he could. When he had crossed the open area outside and was at the second door into the actual flat, the Shadowhunter produced his key and opened up the door; quite confident there would be no surprises today waiting for him. 

"Who the hell thinks they can just open my door and walk right in without my permission-" Magnus’ voice echoed across the hall as he entered; and both men were momentarily stunned- Alec in the middle of a backward step and apology and Magnus open mouthed mid sentence. 

"Alexander." He murmured. "I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you…" He pulled at his silk sleeping robe self consciously and approached Alec with a wide but sleepy smile.

Alec just stared; eyes wide and mouth hanging open awkwardly. Magnus stopped and raised his eyebrows curiously. “What’s wrong?”

The Shadowhunter stammered for several moments, still surprised by the state of his boyfriend. “You- You’re not wearing any makeup.” He gasped. 

The warlock touched his face as if he couldn’t remember but grinned. “Darling, did you think I had glitter permanently sewn into my skin?”

Alec nodded. Magnus replied with a soft laugh and shook his head affectionately. “Oh you’re too cute.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and Alec’s cheeks flushed furiously. “I hate to disappoint but I do not.”

The Downworlder moved away, leaving his boyfriend staring after him still. It wasn’t until he return with two cups of coffee before the black haired boy snapped himself out of it and managed to go and stand beside him. He brushed at Magnus’ gel-free hair and ran a thumb lovingly down his temple, to his cheekbone. “You… You look beautiful.” Were the words he whispered; full of uncertainty. 

Magnus appeared surprised but he smiled and kissed Alec’s hand lightly. “Thank you.”

Alec blushed again. “Now that we have established that I am both magnificent and not a complete glitter ball, let’s sit and have our drinks?” Magnus asked with a gesture to the couch. “And then you can join me back in bed for a nap.”

The Shadowhunter nodded and smiled shyly back. “Okay.”


	9. Mr. Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magnus is Alec's teacher.

After scanning his schedule for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes, Alec realized there was absolutely nothing exciting about his semester.

The most interesting thing on this piece of paper was that his room number was a sexual innuendo.

And even that wasn’t funny after one laugh.

So it was with dragging steps that he eventually made it to his first class:  . Even trying to be last he was the first student in the room, which meant the rest of his class was a bunch of slackers. Great.

Five minutes before class stated everyone began pouring in; talking with excitement and looking at things in awe. Alec had seen the campus enough times that it didn’t affect him anymore- but he would admit that the architecture was quite impressive.

He nonchalantly eyed each new person as they entered, and as easy as they all were to read he made mental notes about who to avoid and who might be okay.

When it looked like no one else was coming he gave in and started to doodle circles in his notebook. Where was the teacher anyway? It wasn’t very professional to be the last one to show up, though he had heard this teacher wasn’t very professional in any sense.

Yay.

It wasn’t for a good ten minutes before he heard loud clicks down the hall- giving away that someone was late; though the feet didn’t sound hurried so obviously they didn’t care one way or another. Alec sent a silent plea that this person wasn’t in his class, because with his luck they would end up partners and he hated working with very very late people-

"Hello class, pardon my tardiness, I’m Mr. Bane."

Alec sighed. He didn’t have to look up though to tell what kind of person his teach was and he groaned. He sounded fruity, probably a flirt and wearing obnoxious clothes that didn’t match each other. Maybe an earring or two.

"I’m going to call roll, so please raise your hand so I might learn names and faces better." The teacher laughed and Alec gagged. That laugh practically oozed gay. Great. Now he was going to have an annoyingly obvious gay professor who probably could smell homo students a mile away. Alec sighed again and hoped that this guy didn’t notice his preferences.

He zoned out and continued working on a small drawing of a cat in the corner of his page as role was gone through. It turned out most of the class had last names before L, but not as many as Alec had expected, so when his name was called the first time he wasn’t listening at all. It was repeated, and a stick tapped his notebook; and the black haired boy snapped his gaze up with a start.

Oh Gods.

Whatever image he had conjured of his teacher was tossed.

This man in front of him- in a bright purple dress shirt and a rainbow striped tie- was definitely more interesting than that original idea.

Alec gaped for several moments; his eyes following the smirk on those glossed lips and the quirk of his perfect eyebrow- and geez the way that shirt hugged his body should have been illegal-

"You’re related to Jace Wayland, correct?"

The words were smooth and fell over Alec’s ears as he numbly nodded. The teacher smirked wider. Alec nearly swooned. “Thought so. I believe you and I had a chat after one of his science experiments gone wrong? I would remember those eyes anywhere.”

The sentence jogged Alec’s memory and he vaguely recalled seeing this man there, though at the time he was in too much of a rush apologizing and trying to get that weird purple spit out of Jace’s mouth to pay much attention. “Right.” He breathed, realizing had been subtly complimented. “Yeah.”

Mr. Bane nodded slowly to himself as he tapped his pointer against Alec’s notebook. “Well hopefully nothing similar happens to you, dear.” He all but purred.

Alec nearly died from the speed of blood rushing to his cheeks. He nodded and gave a weak smile in response before the teacher turned and strode back to the center. The blue eyed boy couldn’t tear his eyes off of the teacher and allowed one slip look down at his tight black leather pants.

God damn-

He closed his notebook around his face to hide his swoon.


	10. Peru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magnus and Alec visit Peru after Magnus got banned.

"You know you’re not supossed to be here."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

"Because you need a vacation."

"We could go anywhere though."

"That would be no fun."

"You should have told me this is where we were going."

"Also would be no fun."

A sigh and Alec is following his boyfriend into an elevator. “Magnus I swear. One day I’m going to end up in court because of you and when I need you to testify as a witness you’ll just use magic to bust down the whole building and kidnap me instead.”

"Well waiting around only to sit in a stupid podium would be no fun."

“ _By the Angel_.”

"I love it when you say that."

"Shut up. You know we will get caught."

"No we won’t. We are regular paying guests just like everyone else."

"Yeah, who magically teleported over the border and in a- _Magnus_ get your _hand_ out of my pants..”

Magnus’ suggestive laugh echoes as he launches into a fluent Spanish sentence. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

"Last night I wasn’t magically smuggled into a country my boyfriend is banned from."

"Aw, _baby_. Do you need some attention?”

"No."

"I think you do,"

"Magnus- stop that. We need to get home. I don’t really want to have to explain to the Clave why we got arrested."

"Calm down Alexander, honestly. We aren’t in danger and we aren’t going to get caught. So let’s just have some fun?"

"Are you implying fun like run around town stealing stuff with magic and hoping the police don’t recognize you or fun like deadbolt the door of our hotel room and have wild sex that has you sore for days?"

"Well that depends. Will I be the one sore or will you?"

"Won’t we both be?" The elevator dinged open and they exited onto their floor.

"You want to do two rounds and switch? _Alexander_!”

"By the Angel, Magnus, I swear. Can’t you keep your mouth shut?"

"Darling your blush is absolutely edible. I could ravish you right here."

"Magnus! There are people around you know!" The Shadowhunter quickened his pace down the crowded hallway and tried not to look at any of them.

"Yes and if we are honest most of them are here to have hot, sweaty, loud sex too." He stopped and looked at one guy for confirmation. The man shrugged and nodded.

"God just get in the room."

"Ooh. Are you taking charge tonight?"

"Get in the room Magnus!"

"Alright, alright." The warlock sauntered in and tugged Alec behind him by his tie. "We can sight see in the morning. I know what I’ll be seeing tonight though.. _Alexander_.”

Alex shuddered. “Don’t do that.”

"Do what?"

"You know what! That stupid- _sex voice_. Like you’re talking really quietly to relax me-“

"That’s a hot image."

"There is no winning with you is there."

"Well I would say a win would be you getting on all fours and screaming my name as I pound you-"

"You’re doing that on purpose."

"Obviously."

"Fine. _Fine_. If I let you do that tonight can we go back home tomorrow and not do anything to get arrested?”

"I doubt there will be much persuasion to be had, dear. But yes. I will take you home tomorrow, after a final round and a tour of the city with which I will snatch you some nice souvenirs.”

"That wasn’t what I said!"

"Too bad. Now on your knees, _baby_ _Nephilim_.”


	11. Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magnus shows Alex all of the avenger movies but half way through captain America Magnus shuts it off because Alec keeps staring at Chris Evans.

"Oh and this part is really cool."

"Yeah."

"See, now he has super powers."

"Yes, Magnus."

"Humanity has hope."

"You’re too dramatic, Magnus. Shush."

"Make me."

Alec glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “No.”

The warlock rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, his chin hooking over Alec’s shoulder and his arms squeezing his waist tighter. “You’re paying attention right? I won’t explain anything later.”

Alec numbly nodded.

After a few more comments and lack of responses, Magnus finally leaned around and stared at his companion. Alec shifted eyes to him a few times but didn’t say anything as Magnus looked between Alec’s gaze and the TV. His boyfriend’s eyes were sneaky but after a bit he understood.

The warlock reached over and shut off the TV; much to Alec’s clear dismay by the way he blinked as if snapped from a trance. Then he turned the black haired boy to face him and tapped his chin to close his slightly open mouth. Alec blushed. “Alexander,” he purred, slightly scolding. “Are you _really_ watching the movie?”

"Y-Yes." Alec swallowed. "I am."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Magnus, what’s the deal? Can we finish the movie?"

Magnus intercepted his dive for the remote and teleported it away with a snap of blue sparks. Alec whined. “I was enjoying the movie.” he huffed.

"I doubt that, somehow.."

Alec leaned back on the opposite arm of the couch, trying to get away from Magnus; who was crawling up over him. “Why? It was- very.. cool…”

"You weren’t even watching!" Magnus accused with a laugh and lick up Alec’s throat.

"Yes I was!"

"Nu-uh. You were checking out Chris Evans."

Alec’s face paled and turned red at the same time. “Wh- What… No?” he gave a half laugh that suggested he was lying and the response he received was Magnus sitting up off him, and getting up to go to the bedroom.

"You’re so cruel. Here I am, ten times sexier, and you neglect me.." he tossed over his shoulder. Alec rolled his eyes. "That’s fine. I’ll just go in here and keep myself company."

That got Alec’s attention. He sprang to his feet and hastily scrabbled away from the couch; almost tripping in the process. “No! Last time you did that the neighbors came upstairs to ask if I was torturing you!”

"Well, you were.. torturing my sex drive, at least."

"Can I finish the movie or not?"

“ _Ohhh_ Alec, _harder_!”

"Fine, I won’t. Just shut up!"

"Only if you tell me I’m sexier."

Alec glared from the doorway at the warlock lounging on their bed and sighed loudly. “Yes, okay.. you’re sexier than anybody in the world..”

"Say it."

"Say what."

"You love my body."

The Shadowhunter blushed. “I.. love your body.. And hair, and eyes, and your stupid little finger snapping…”

"Good boy. Now come here so I’m not lonely."

The shorter boy laughed for real this time and slowly did as told. “Yes sir.”


	12. Shut up you two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec and Magnus being all mushy around the whole gang and makes them uncomfortable

If there was one holiday that Jace didn’t understand, it was Valentine’s Day.

Sure it provided an excuse for him to be an excessive flirt, and he never minded that, but it also meant everyone around him had excuses to be touchy and kissy and gross and talk about their sex life openly-

"Aww, Alexander, you’re _so_ cute,”

Just. Like. Those. Two.

"Stop, Mags, I’m trying to kiss you."

Jace growled.

"Mhm. I love your little blush, darling."

"I love your eyes…"

"Look all you want."

"I will, Mags, trust me."

The blonde Shadowhunter paused his movie and turned to his right before Thor could hug Jane. “If you two don’t stop, I am going to chase you down the halls with arrows until your gay legs fall off.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, hands playing with Alec’s shirt from where he was perched in the warlock’s lap. “Gay legs? I wasn’t aware my legs were gay.” Alec murmured.

"He means sexy legs, dear. Lord knows straight men have unattractive legs."

Jace glowered. “I’ll have you know my legs are amazing. But Alec already knows that.” he smirked and returned his attention to the TV and played the movie again.

Magnus pouted. “Alec, baby, it isn’t true is it?” he whined, leaning up to press open mouthed kisses to his boyfriend’s neck. Alec pawed at his hair playfully and scoffed.

"Of course not."

"So mine are the best?"

"Yes, Mags. Your legs are the best. The prettiest-" Jace cringed at the kiss noise. "-and sexiest-" he made another face at the second kiss sound. "-and I love them."

"You’re so kind, Alexander, dear,"

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"BY THE ANGEL!" Jace screeched. He stomped out of the room without removing his DVD, yelling about gay cooties and sucking face and not needing the image of Alec giving Magnus a blowjob and something that neither of them could quite make out about a hotel.

Magnus snorted. “Well, now the TV is yours pumpkin.” he smirked and Alec kissed him.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem, but you do owe me. Don’t forget.."

"I won’t, Mags." Alec replied as he climbed off and onto the couch. "Let’s just hope Jace doesn’t tell Isabelle anything we are ‘doing’."

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Oh heavens. I can only imagine the phone call I would receive in return.”

They laughed over Isabelle impressions for a good ten minutes after, and then settled down to watch some romantic movie and cuddle.


	13. Sebastian and Alec?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian makes Alec believe that they are in love and that Magnus is their enemy.

_Alec’s eyes were a fire._

A _blazing_ , _burning_ , _bright blue_ fire that made Magnus feel like he was drowning. He was being sucked under waves and swallowed by them.

"Alexander-"

"It’s _Alec_!” The Shadowhunter snapped. He twirled an arrow viciously before throwing it into his belt loop and pulling out a seraph blade instead. Magnus threw up his hands in a defeated gesture.

"Alexander, dear, there’s no need to be violent…"

Alec glared again. “I’m not letting you slip off again.” he murmured to himself. The warlock watched him start to circle and mimicked the movement to get away from him. “Not this time.”

"I have no idea what you’re talking about. But whatever you’re mad over I’m sure we can talk about it.."

Alec’s eyes flashed again and Magnus felt the drowning sensation once more; like Alec was about to jump and push his head under and hold it-

Fingers clawed at his neck and he was ripped violently from his thoughts when bricks dug into his lower back. He gulped and Alec’s fingers sunk in hard, tense, slightly shaking. “What’s going on with you?” Magnus gasped weakly.

A very vicious noise came from Alec’s throat and that was when the warlock realized that something was very, very wrong. Alec never acted like this. This kind of behavior… it was more like…

Someone else…

Magnus blinked. No way.

"Alexander," he groaned out. The seraph blade was burning his neck when it was held up to him in a threatening gesture. "Alexander! Have you talked to Sebastian lately?"

The gaze on the shorter boy’s face softened and his eyes became tender. Magnus knew that look. That was the look that told him when Alec wanted to be kissed. That was the look that told him when his boyfriend wanted to put an arm around him.

When they were about to sleep after a tough day.

When Alec was relaxing after yelling at Jace.

It was the look that told him Alec loved him.

So why-?!

"Yes," Alec whispered. "I have. He sent me after you."

Sent him…

Oh no.

Magnus struggled against the hand on his throat. “Please tell me you’re not implying what I think you are.”

"Of course I am, he wants you dead." Alec growled. The blade lunged and Magnus barely caught it before it ripped open anymore skin.

"Woah, woah, wait," he laughed tersely. "Are you sure? That’s…all?"

"That’s all." Alec answered.

"Are you sure?"

Now Alec looked a little unsure. “…Should there be?”

"Yes." Magnus answered. "Sebastian has brainwashed you. Don’t you remember anything?" That would explain all the calls from Isabelle and Jace claiming Alec hadn’t been home in a week.

Alec shook his head. “No. I was told to get rid of you and that’s what I intend to do.”

"But, Alec- you have to rememeber. You have been brainwashed." he insisted. "Sebastian isn’t- whatever he is!"

The Shadowhunter didn’t respond but something was slowly changing in his expression. It was subtle, but it was there.

"You really.. don’t remember what he might have said to you a little while ago? Your brother and sister are worried sick because you went missing and I haven’t seen you either. I just assumed you were busy but now you show up trying to kill me and saying Sebastian is, like, your new boyfriend or something.."

"New?" Alec echoed. Magnus nodded. The black haired boy released him and stepped back awkwardly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means as of a week ago we were basically living together, and you were telling me you loved me."

Alec stared. “Seriously?”

"Seriously."

The look continued to change until finally Alec let out a shuddering breath and staggered back. “Wait- you’re… right?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Of course I am.”

Alec stared some more and then he rushed forward and embraced the warlock lightly. “By the Angel, I can’t believe I- how did he-?”

"He can do a lot," Magnus laughed. "I didn’t expect him to try and come after me through you though.. or at all, really."

They both chuckled to themselves, and Alec rubbed his forehead as if dispelling the last of the brainwash. “Must not have been a strong one.” Magnus murmured. “But, what do you say we inform your annoying siblings and then go hunt him down anyway?”

Alec grinned. “Sure. I didn’t really want a peaceful night anyway.”


	14. Sick Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec tending a sick Magnus or Magnus stepping up for Alec while he's bashed by his father and the Clave.

"I’m so bored," Magnus grumbled; voice groggy with lack of sleep. He sneezed again and Alec sighed.

"If you would lay down and rest you’d get better faster." the Shadowhunter reprimanded. He eyed the area Magnus had sneezed on like it was poisoned and picked up another Clorox wipe to scrub away the germs. "How is laying around when you’re sick any different from when you lay around normally?"

Beside him, Magnus just weakly coughed. “ _Because_ when I lay around on a regular day I can happily daydream about you or look at pictures of you or yell at a client’s stupidity, but when I’m sick I don’t feel like doing any of that. All I can do is sit here and sneeze _goo_ all over the place-” he gestured to say goo-covered tissues piled on the floor.

Alec paused in his scrubbing of the table and slowly turned to the warlock- eyebrows raised dangerously. “You have _pictures_ of me?”

"Is that really important right now, Alexander?"

"Yes! Where did you get pictures of me?"

Magnus awkwardly looked away. Alec scooted so that he could see his boyfriend’s face, hidden half way under a large fluffy blue blanket. “Where did you get them?”

"Certainly not from Jace." the warlock laughed.

"I knew it." Alec growled. "Mom gave him access to our baby pictures and he’s been using them as blackmail forever."

"Oh-" Magnus rolled his eyes. "-they weren’t all baby pictures."

"What were they, then?"

Magnus pursed his lips as he thought of an appropriate answer. “Pictures that I took?”

The Shadowhunter dropped his head into his hands, defeated as he realized the implications of that statement. “You put cameras in my room. When?” Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Alec interrupted him. “It was when you spent the night, wasn’t it?”

"Yup."

"You’re not gonna remove them, are you."

"Nope."

"Please?"

Magnus made the best attempt at a purring noise as he could- being stuffy and sore from a coughing fit the night before. “Darling, that would deprive me of my entertainment. I would hate to miss another dance performance.”

Alec’s face blazed red and this time when he faced Magnus he reached over and drug him close by the folds of blanket around his face. “You saw that?” he shrieked. Magnus smirked.

"It was quite lovely."

"You’re impossible," Alec sighed.

"You haven’t cared before."

"I didn’t know you were spying on me."

"Well now you do." Magnus lurched forward and kissed the Shadowhunter shortly. "And no I’m not telling you where they are, either."

Alec moved to kiss him another time; only to be stopped by a painful sounding sneeze coming from his boyfriend. He cringed, and let go of the blanket as he faced away from the warlock. “I’m just… gonna go sanitize my face now.”

"That’s what you get for kissing me while I’m sick. And making fun of my cameras."

Alec ignored him and ran into the kitchen for a bottle of germ-x. “Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t get sick in the first place.”

"Not my fault."

"You _licked a table_ because _my brother_ told you to.” Alec shot back. “How did you not see this coming?”

"Are you suggesting Jace purposefully put germs all over the table?"

The two fell silent, both imagining just how the blond boy would have gone about that.

"Okay, never going in his room again."

"Agreed."

"But, since I’m sick you should cook me food."

"Why?" Alec scoffed.

Magnus flopped onto the couch and rolled so he could watch Alec in the kitchen. “Because all newlyweds do that when one of them is sick.”

The dark haired Shadowhunter sputtered in response; eyes blowing wide and his cheeks turned pink again. “N- _Newlyweds?_ We are not newlyweds.”

"We might as well be," The warlock chuckled. Alec glared at him. "Besides, it would be super nice of you. And if I have to do everything for myself I’ll never get to just lay down… rest. Get better." Alec froze- knowing what he was playing at and hating that he was falling for it. Magnus gave a loud sigh for dramatic effect, rolling onto his back and flinging a hand to his forehead. "Woe is me! The only warlock to die of a cold.. How tragic it would be. And all because his beloved Shadowhunter would not microwave some chicken noodle soup or bring him a glass of water!" the sick warlock followed his speech with fake crying and wailing noises that Alec rolled his eyes at.

"If I make you soup will you shut up?"

Immediately the noise stopped and Magnus tipped his head back against the arm rest to smile deviously at Alec. “Chicken noodle please.”


	15. Amnesia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec forgets who Magnus is

Magnus didn’t even have the energy to throw a party about how sad he was.

It seemed all he could do was sit on his couch and stare at the ground blankly; like his very soul had been snatched right out of his body. Chairman bugged him several times, probably, but he didn’t move and he wasn’t sure if he was breathing either.

After what felt like forever he somehow snapped out of his daze enough to go to his bed and lay there. Wallowing, he tussled his hair and completely redid his makeup dark blues and black. If he was going to be depressed, he may as well look the part, he mused to himself.

Sometime during his pity party he had a little bit of a breakdown. If Magnus was being honest, he had never had one before over another person as far as dating went. But Alexander was hardly any person. He was amazing, beautiful, full of grace but possessing the skills to kill you five times over before you even noticed. He was like an angel in a costume- an ironic metaphor since he was part angel- masking himself in the ugly things of the world so he could blend in.

Magnus groaned to himself and began to redo the makeup a third time.

Alexander was one of those people who turned heads even when he had just rolled out of bed and his hair was sticking in all directions. People didn’t even know they were attracted to him. They just were. And his eyes would put any sapphire to shame with just one of those little glances he gave Magnus during a date.

So it was no wonder really, that Magnus didn’t feel like he deserved him.

But he still wanted him. He wanted him more than anything. Alexander deserved nothing but the best and the warlock knew very well that anyone else would be incapable of providing even the basics for the gorgeous boy.

Was this his punishment? The pain he finally deserved for the things he had done? He laughed at that, dry and hurtful. He would have taken anything- and could have too- but this.. Why this?

DING-DONG

Magnus rolled his eyes and hoped they would go away if he ignored them.

A knock followed, and he ignored it too.

He started when the door opened anyway and two footsteps marked someone’s entrance before it clicked back shut. More than the fact the door had just opened- which meant they had a key- he would know those footsteps anywhere.

"Magnus?"

The warlock’s eyes moved to the reflection of his Shadowhunter over his shoulder in the doorway, and his heart stopped. He sat down his eyeliner faster than he had ever and jumped up. “Alec!” He breathed. “You still have my key?”

Alec raised the item up, blushing. “Jace did actually.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Magnus launched across the room to embrace the Shadowhunter tightly. He couldn’t even think of anything to say but he didn’t want to talk right now. Instead of trying, he pulled back enough and then leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss. Alec seemed a little startled but that wasn’t anything new. Magnus was just glad he finally had him back after all those interruptions for the last few weeks.

Gently he started to pry open Alec’s mouth with his tongue, and he delighted in the soft moan the boy responded with. His hands slid down his back to push them closer together; just a little more that was never enough. He felt Alexander responding but something was different than how he normally would answer a kiss. Something was still wrong.

A surge of desperation hit him and he clutched at the boy harder- shoving him into the doorframe and pressing their bodies as much together as they could. His teeth sank playfully into Alec’s lip, rewarding him with another little noise that made his gut squirm. This was still Alec. This was his boyfriend, the love of his life.

But something was still wrong.

Alec laid his head back and gasped when Magnus bit into his collarbone, and arched against him when those bites moved to his neck. “Ma- Magnus!” He shivered, moving to tug on the taller man’s hair. Magnus hummed against his neck. “Magnus!”

This time the tug was more deliberate and suddenly Magnus was facing into Alec’s blazing blue eyes. He quirked an eyebrow. “What is it, Alec?” He whispered gently.

The Shadowhunter took a moment to catch his breath before furrowing his eyebrows. “I… Just came to return your key.”

Magnus blinked. “What?”

"Jace said I should bring it back."

The warlock moved away until he was against the opposite doorframe. “You mean.. You haven’t remembered me.” His heart sank twenty feet in his lean chest.

Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry. If I could make myself remember, I would.”

"Would you?"

Now it was the black haired boy who looked confused. Magnus sighed and ran a hand over his face. “There’s a reason you accepted the story Jace and Isabelle gave you, and yet you refuse mine.” This was so unfair for him to say. “Maybe you don’t want to remember, or maybe you don’t care. But I love you and I have loved you ever since we met. And I have every intention of loving you until the end.”

"Warlocks are immortal." Alec answered coldly. "There’s no way you can say that. People will come in and out of your life forever- there’s no way you can love me until time ends or you die or-"

"Alexander you are not other people. You are special. You’re my Shadowhunter and nothing is going to change that."

Alec’s cheeks flushed bright and he adverted his eyes shyly. “…Why?”

"Why?" Magnus laughed. "Because I love you. Because you’re beautiful when you laugh and you’re captivating when you have just woken up- your eyes could ensnare anyone and have you seen your face recently?" He laughed again when Alec turned even redder. "Alexander you are an amazing person. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not going to let you just forget about me."

"I- But how can you do anything about it?" Alec stammered, widening his stance. "Wouldn’t it be easier to just… Forget as well?"

"If I could make myself forget things I wouldn’t remember most my life." Magnus answered honestly. The Shadowhunter frowned, sadness tinging his face. "But no. There is no way I could ever forget about you."

"…Do I mean that much to you?"

With a hand run through his hair, the warlock sighed and smiled at the other boy. “Yes. As I said, you are amazing.”

Alec pursed his lips and began chewing on his bottom one, unsure. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how, so Magnus waited to give him time to sort out his thoughts on his own. He couldn’t help thinking about what Alec had said; wondering if maybe it would just be better for them to forget each other. It would certainly mean no more annoying house calls for the Lightwoods, and no more worrying about who saw them together. He could do whatever he wanted whenever once again.

But that was part of the problem. He didn’t want to just do whatever blindly in between customers and parties and one night stands- he wanted to crawl back into bed after an annoying werewolf visit and hug his Shadowhunter while he fell back asleep. He wanted to stay up late kissing the eyelids hiding those marvelous blue eyes. He wanted to watch Alec fidget as he blatantly hit on him in public and made inappropriate comments about their sex life in the park. He didn’t want anything or anyone else. This was what he was used to and that was dangerous for him; realistically he could lose Alec to Demons at any minute, and death would knock one day. But he didn’t want this to change. This was what he wanted forever.

"Magnus-!" Alec chocked out, falling to his knees suddenly and grabbing at the warlock’s shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Magnus grudgingly looked up, only then realizing that he had fallen first and was crying again that day. Why did this boy have to cause him so many emotions? As much as he hated it, he knew it was worth it and he wouldn’t change it.

Alec pulled him close, albeit a little awkwardly, and ran a hand through his hair repeatedly. “It’s okay. Please don’t cry.”

"As if I am on purpose." Magnus sniffed. "Damn Shadowhunter.. Why do you have to make me feel so much?"

Alec laughed lightly and pressed his nose into Magnus’ hair. “I’m guessing it’s because of all that stuff you said.”

"Oh God I said that out loud?" The warlock groaned and he felt the boy with him just smile in response. "I’m such an idiot. Whoever told me not to fall in love with teenagers was absolutely right."

Alec didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to. Magnus could feel it and he sighed another time, while his boyfriend tipped his chin up and smiled at him.


	16. Whatever Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gosh, I've been thinking about this forever like just Alec getting in to a bad depression over the breakup, but still fighting with Jace and Izzy. But he gets hurt and it cause them to need help from Magnus, and they have to go into his mind and they see his memories(Ex. His depressing thoughts, & that he just wanted to know Magnus more) sorry for the long prompt D: please&thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains slight mention of self harm.

"In order to effectively save him, I need to know exactly what happened." Magnus repeated as calmly as he could; rubbing his forehead in one head as Isabelle and Jace stood above him, glaring. He watched them exchange a glance and rolled his eyes.

"I told you I don’t know what happened," Jace huffed. "Neither of us were there."

"Do you listen to anything anyone says beside yourself?" the warlock shot back. He stood slowly and sent them both equal glowers. "I know how to figure out what happened, but I need you both to give me permission to do it."

Isabelle’s eyes flickered to her brother- lifeless on the bed behind Magnus’ desk, covered in nothing but bandages on practically every inch of his body. “…What is _it_?” she asked.

Jace looked at her like she was crazy but she batted off his protest with a wave of her hand. Magnus curled and uncurled his fingers a few times.

"I have to enter his mind."

Isabelle blinked. Jace’s face looked torn between laughter and punching Magnus.

The warlock raised his hands defensively. “I’m serious. I just read about a spell where a warlock can enter someone’s thoughts and memories, but only on very specific terms.”

"Such as?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the blond boy. “Such as I have to have a [close](http://imagine-malec-prompts.tumblr.com/#) bond with them, and they have to trust me. If they don’t they will subconsciously force me out.” he glanced back at his ex-boyfriend and sighed. “But since Alec is out cold, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

"Magnus-" Isabelle began softly. "You know he still cares about you. Otherwise we wouldn’t have brought him here."

"Yes, well. It may have been better if you hadn’t."

Jace looked like he wanted to answer but Magnus didn’t give him the chance. The warlock ducked from the room and gathered a few things before returning to the desk. He snapped his fingers and a large scroll of paper appeared before the siblings. Isabelle took a pen and signed her name on one side, and Jace on the other. Magnus waved his fingers and it disappeared again.

"Let’s get to work then."

-.-.-.-.-.-

When the preparations were [complete](http://imagine-malec-prompts.tumblr.com/#), Magnus wasted no time in entering the boy’s thoughts. Isabelle and Jace both sat with a hand on Alec’s arm; hoping their presence might relax him somehow for the warlock’s intrusion.

Weither it worked or not Magnus didn’t know. But when he forced himself inside the Shadowhunter’s thoughts and was able to see them manifesting in front of his eyes, he knew he was in.

Now to just find the right one.

He moved forward- through Alec’s memories until he caught sight of one that made his stomach clench- namely, the night of their break up.

Magnus was curious- he wanted to know what had happened after he left. He _needed_ to.

_Did Alec still love him?_

It was wrong of him to do anything aside from the healing. He knew that, and tried to talk himself out of it. But his feet carried him on autopilot until he was watching from Alec’s eyes as his own body turned away and left the alley. He saw Alec’s tears rise and fell with him to the ground. He watched as Jace and Isabelle found him sometime later; worried, and drug him home.

He could feel the ache in Alec’s chest and the hopelessness in his heart as he took a shower and then collapsed into bed. The memory became a little spotty after that- bits of Alec being cold towards his siblings and holding down tears at breakfast- but most of all he heard the way Alec pleaded when he was alone and begged Magnus to forgive him. He heard him sobbing about his excuses as he tentatively started to hurt himself. Magnus wished he could snatch it away but all he could do was watch. He had seen the marks on the Shadowhunter, but hadn’t wanted to believe it.

_Did Alec really care that much?_

His heart leapt.

Magnus pulled out of the memory with some difficulty, tears soaking his face, and turned to find the one he had needed originally.

_Focus. Focus._

-.-.-.-.-.-

After Magnus found out what had attacked Alec and where exactly, the procedure to heal him was relatively simple. And if Jace and Isabelle had seen him with tear stains on his real face when he woke from Alec’s memories, they didn’t say anything about it.

When Alec finally regained consciousness, Magnus apologized to him and told him what he had seen inside his mind. The Shadowhunter was a little confused at first, but slowly he understood how the spell worked and he also apologized to Magnus for acting how he had toward the warlock.

"Alec.."

Alec glanced up from his lapful of Chairman Meow and fixed his blue eyes on his companion. Magnus cleared his throat.

"I.. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry."

Alec raised his eyebrows. “You’ve told me several times.”

"Yes, but-"

"No."

Magnus met the younger boy’s gaze. Alec was smiling; cheeks flushed. “You don’t need to say anything. I understand. I was in the wrong, not you. So please.. just, don’t apologize anymore okay?”

He took the warlock by the hand and leaned over to kiss him where he sat beside the bed. “I love you.” he whispered.

Magnus heaved a sigh of relief. A huge grin broke out over his face and he chuckled. “I love you too.”


End file.
